I never could get you out
by Netol
Summary: This is a one-shot about Itachi reascueing an old teamate from back when he was in Kohana. It's also about how they both realize that they still have fealings for one another. ItachixOC I actually have a full story behind a few characters I might write it


I never could get you out…

**Itachi's POV:**

Bordism gets the best of us some day or another… or at least that's what the leader said when I asked where Orochimaru's Hideout was yesterday. He didn't even ask why I was going there… it's like he really does know everything about us… I had asked because I'd heard a rumor… and hoped it wasn't true… because if it was… well then I'd have to save someone from that village… this is what was on my mind as I walked the halls of his dungeons… there were no guards but I still used a blending Jutsu.

As I walked I saw different people from different villages, some I'd seen before but most were just empty faces. I had nearly gone through all of them and had thought perhaps she wasn't there but there she was in the back… she looked horrible. Her small form was covered in dirt and mud, her clothes were hardly even hanging onto her body they were so badly torn… she was shackled up… her arms, legs, even one around her neck… and she also had a blind fold on… her hair was shorter than I remembered it, she probably changed it after I left…

**Salist's POV:**

I was faking sleep… but I was starting to doze when I heard it… I couldn't well figure out the sound for a few minutes I was so exhausted at the time… trying to fend off those creeps and all… what a mess I got myself into… and then I heard the door of my cell creak open and realized exactly what it was… It was one of them… they were here to do something horrible to me…

I listened to his footsteps, they were hardly audible… he was very light… I could probably take him in this state… hmmm… but I stayed… wondering what he would do… I heard a slow slightly familiar voice say, "Look what they've done to you…" the man touched the bruise on my swollen cheek. It hurt and I winced, he pulled his hand back and I moved my face away, I thought he'd hit me like the other one did… but he didn't… I honestly don't know if it scarred me more or less that he didn't hit me…

He pushed my bangs out of my face and gently as though with the touch of a medical ninja pushed my chin up as though to get a better look at me.

**Itachi's POV:**

Even though it'd been years since I'd seen her face… and she was covered in dirt, grime, and bruises… she still shone just as beautifully if not more than when we were in the team. I was trying to keep my emotions down… somehow they never seemed to be able to when I was around her… she was my weakness I suppose… most would kill her because of that… but I don't think I could even if I wanted too… before I knew what I was doing my face was only inches away from hers… I could hear her shallow breaths being taken in… and how they seemed to be giving up on her… as though she thought this was the end.

I suddenly felt guilty, I was standing there living the free life after killing so many and here she was the girl who saved so many… sitting chained up in some dungeon… who knows what's been done to her, and she's finally giving up…

**Salist's POV:**

He suddenly seemed to have cold feet or something because he stayed there for awhile, not moving but not touching me any more than to keep my head up, my mind racing with worry… what could he be thinking… what was my punishment? How would I finally take my last breath? Suddenly I smelt something… something familiar… a scent from home… but what could it be? It was like something from a dream, unable to be described… but it smelled amazing… I took a deep breath, the deepest I'd taken in a long time… It smelt like home… back when I was happy… back when everything was right… back when Itachi was there… and he and Talon were best friends and I was the girl of the gang.

**Itachi's POV:**

She took in a deep breath and suddenly became relaxed. It was strange as though my own scent brought back some kind of memories. We were so close at that moment I could've done practically anything…

**Salist's POV:**

Suddenly he moved closer, and before I knew it his lips were on mine… and for some reason I didn't mind… whoever this stranger was all I know is that he reminds me of him… and I don't know why… when he pulled away he seemed to pull away from me entirely, and finally that fear and pain came back to me in one fatal swoop…

**Itachi's POV:**

When I pulled away I felt ashamed… it was amazing but it had to be this kind of environment just so I could have the courage… and she didn't even know it was me… but something was wrong she suddenly began to cry. I stared in disbelief as she cried to herself because of me… I felt my heart shatter as I watched her cry chained to a wall…

**Salist's POV:**

I felt like a futile wimp… I'd just been played… the guy was probably laughing at me right now… I just couldn't hear it… I tried to stop the tears from rolling down but it was no use… I hadn't cried since he left, swore I wouldn't ever again. So why am I?

I felt his hand again… it pushed away the tears on my face… I looked at him even though I couldn't see… I still felt calmer. But then, he did something unexpected… he pulled out the tie on the back of my blindfold. As the cloth fell to the ground of the cell my eyes widened… I wasn't sure if it was in fear, happiness, or anger but right at that moment I didn't care… he was there. He was the one who'd kissed me… for a second I thought it might have been a dream but then I realized it was impossible. He seemed ashamed… maybe it was the kiss… or maybe something else… suddenly my mind took over and it started making since.

"Why… are you… here…?" I asked, I hadn't had to talk in quite some time now and my voice was very horse. He stared at me surprised at my question.

"I… I… I heard a rumor that you were here…" He couldn't even look me in the face.

"So… why does that concern you Akatsuki." I had spat the last word I hated the Akatsuki.

"It doesn't concern me as a member of the Akatsuki… but as your old teammate…" He stated as though still trying to figure it out himself.

"And the kiss? What does that have to do with anything?" Jerk was probably just toying with my emotions just like everyone else…

"I… I don't know…" He stated his charcoal eyes seeming distant. With that he'd caught me off guard and so it took me a few seconds to recover.

"Well now you know… shouldn't you do what you came here for… let's just get this done and over with…" I whispered not really wanting to know what he was going to do with me…

" I don't understand… what do you mean?" He seemed honestly confused.

"You know… do what you want it's not like I can stop you… why did you want to find out?"

"… Wait you think I'd actually do THAT to you???" He seemed shocked and then added. "I was just going to get you out… but… if you don't want me to…"

"You… were going to get me out?" I was surprised and a bit embarrassed.

**Itachi's POV:**

She was blushing as she asked this question, she looked so innocent… her small face was a light shade of red and her black hair seemed to attempt to obscure my vision of it.

"Yes, do you want to leave?" I asked. She gave me one of those no dip Sherlock looks and well yeah… I started to pick the locks of her shackles…

After a few minutes she was free and we were outside. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and seemed relieved, like when we were kids…

"I think I need to take a bath…" she stated awkwardly.

"I know a place…" I stated.

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

"There is some hot springs nearby, you can get washed up and I guess I can get you some new clothes while you do." She nodded in agreement and so I showed her the hot spring and walked off to find the nearest town.

**Salist's POV:**

I felt strange as I was nearly fully undressed except my underclothing and was sitting in a hot spring trying to wash off… the water was amazing… not to hot but not to cold… it was perfect… if it wasn't for the fact that Itachi was going to be back I might've been there all day. Itachi… he's being so nice… but… I don't know…

Suddenly he was already back with clothes that he left by the edge of the spring and walked off a ways. I hurriedly finished and got dressed. I was surprised by how well he'd chosen my clothes as I walked over to where he was. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree… once more I was reminded of my childhood. When I was a child I had always dreamed that he would love me… that he would care about me and not any of the other girls in the class… although it wasn't for the reason most would think it would be… I was the only girl not in love with Itachi Uchiha… and I thought it would be funny to be the only girl he loved… so I became the first girl who talked to him… with out going uh… uh… uh … um… and he seemed to think that was some kind of friendship… I wanted more…but I settled…after all we were six… I remember days that he, Talon and I would just sit around and laugh about anything and everything… I sat down next to him, I felt strange and out of place… just like the first time I had…

"Hey… Itachi… do you… know what day it is… I haven't been able to keep up with it…" I tried to bring up conversation.

"… It's February 24…" He stated suddenly saddened.

I thought about it for a few minutes and then realized exactly what it was… it was the date that he had killed all of his family except his brother… my eyes widened. "I… I… I'm sorry… I didn't… I mean…" I had nothing to say, nothing that I could do… or did I.

"It's alright… not like it's your fault…" He stated getting up and dusting himself off. "See ya!" he called after heading off in the opposite direction of the village.

"Wait!" I called after him suddenly. He stopped… for the first time he actually was going to listen to me… "I… I hate owing people… a favor… and I owe you two…" I knew this simply because of the fact that he'd saved me and gotten me some clothes to ware… and to me I owed him… and bad… He turned around and smirked at me.

Itachi's POV:

I'd honestly forgotten that fact about her, and I couldn't help but smirk when I thought about the fact of how far she would go not to owe someone… well depending on who they are… and to owe an Akatsuki member… well that must be the worst…

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, she'd either do one big thing or two small things, I knew that for a fact as I walked closer to her.

"Well… I don't know… what would you want?" obviously she was going to try and do one big thing… this could easily be taken advantage of…

"Do you really want me to choose?"

**Salist's POV:**

There he was again… mysterious and close to me… I was leaning against the tree… his face… that amazingly complex face… it was so close to me… and yet I was unsure of myself once more…

"Well… can I guess?" I asked somewhat flirtingly.

"If you must…" He shrugged his face only inches away from mine.

"Close your eyes than…" I whispered leaning close to his ear… he shrugged again and I smiled as he closed his eyes… I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in… and kissed him on the lips… they were soft… cold… like ice… soon he was kissing me back… it was… amazing… a jerk like him… figures I'd have that kind of luck… in love…

Soon my hand had went from his shoulder to the back of his neck and one of his hands were at the small of my back pushing me closer to his body… he was so warm… my head was spinning like a top… nothing was in focus other than his face and the fact that we were together… it wasn't what I'd wanted though… I wanted what it used to be… and this… this was… something that had only came in dreams… but not this… real… suddenly my mind seemed as though it had shut down as he pushed me against the tree, and his hand slid from my back to my upper leg… we finally broke for only a few seconds to catch our breaths… and then we were back at it again… I felt weak… but it didn't seem to mater at the time… this time it was harsher it seemed like we both were after something… and each other were in the way… His hand was slipping or sliding… either way it was going from my outer thigh to my inner thigh… and suddenly I had this feeling… and it scarred me… it was something I couldn't control… that's what was different… from the dreams…

I suddenly pushed him away from me… he stared for a moment and then he realized it too… but we were adults now… not kids… not teenagers… real adults… I suppose that was the difference… "Were… even now…" I stated and started for the village… the place where I was ignored… where I was the girl who had came close to a traitor… the girl who would never fall from his shadow… the only person who ever truly loved Itachi Uchiha… Salist Luminous…

**Itachi's POV:**

I watched her leave… I'd known that I had pushed a button that was not meant to be pushed by anyone on her… but… it was just… irresistible… the perfect girl… the most amazing woman… and she was just out of reach…


End file.
